


A Missing Cousin

by Beleriandings



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finrod does have a habit of wandering off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Missing Cousin

Maedhros scowled and cursed as the blanket sprang out of its neat roll that he was about to tie up, immediately relenting as Maglor came to his side calmly, to help him. 

“Come on Maitimo” he soothed. “It’s no problem. We can tie the extra things outside our paniers, it’ll be alright.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about” he snapped. “ _Damn_ Ingoldo. Doesn’t he _think_ before he just… wanders off? Did it not come into his pretty little head - ”

“Pretty?” asked Maglor, a wry smile playing about his lips. “Now, now Maitimo. I know you have a… ah… a penchant for our cousins, but would you really invite the jealousy of… _ow!_ ” Maglor dodged a flying bedroll, laughing. “Now, what did I do to deserve that?”

“You know what I mean” grumbled Maedhros, but he was smiling a little now. After a moment though, his smile disappeared. “ _Damn_ Ingoldo once more. I mean, I know he loves these lands, but simply… disappearing…”

“I’m sure he’ll find his way back to Himring just fine.”

Maedhros buckled the strap of his saddle bag with unnecessary force. “Yes, but what about his people, hmm? He comes to Himring with a diplomatic delegation, decides it’s a leisure trip instead, agrees to come hunting with us, and then, apparently, forgets we exist and wanders off in the woods without a word? I mean, I know he’s got a reputation for carefree eccentricity to maintain, but really…”

Maglor slung his bow and quiver, and harp over one shoulder and mounted his horse. “Well, he just loses out then. If he’d rather wander lonely and melancholy through the woods… well… I can understand the poetic urge to do so, but really he’ll just be missing out on some delightful company.” He smiled. 

“Mmm” said Maedhros, grudgingly. “I still think we should look for him.”

“I’m sure he can find his way back to Himring. He’s not a fool.”

“…Be that as it may” said Maedhros after a moment of pointed silence. “That’s not what I’m worried about.”

“Oh?”

“His _people_ , Káno” said Maedhros. “If we come back from our hunt without him, those Nargothrond guards will think we took him into the woods to murder him and steal his jewels or some such nonsense.”

“Surely not” said Maglor. “Now, what would we have ever done to deserve such suspicion…” he tailed off, and the silence stretched out for a moment. 

After a moment, Maglor nodded, gritting his teeth. “Ah. Well. Which way do you think he went? And do you think we can lure him with harp music?”


End file.
